Kung Fu Panda: A Much Needed Break
by YootisPoshil
Summary: Master Shifu allows Po and the Furious Five take a day off! What will they do? How will they spend it? Read to find out! Some PoxTigress and CranexViper.Chapter 6 is out!
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda: A Much Needed Break

Chapter 1: Good News

The time of summer is to enjoy the beautiful weather with friends and family, wonder the landscape, relax, or attempt random shenanigans for humor. Not for China's heroes and Kung Fu masters, the Dragon Warrior, Po and the Furious Five, Master Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis. Everyday is another day of training to prepare for the worst case scenario from a bandit raid to some psycho trying to conquer the world. The heroes' master, Grandmaster Shifu, watched and trained his students with pride and joy. After considering the time of year, and the fact that the latest threat to the Valley of Peace is nothing but a few bandits and thieves, he decided to let his students take a much needed day-off.

Po collapsed on the ground after beating, and being beaten by the one and only strongest training dummy in China, the Adversary. Summer has come with a bad temper as the whole training hall screamed with fire. Beads upon beads of sweat poured down the Dragon Warrior as he gasped for air.

"It's so hot!" Po complained.

He was not the only one. The Furious Five as well find this heat rather unpleasant. Even with their many years of training, the blazing heat forced them to take more breaks than usual.

"I have to agree with Po, curse you Sun!" Mantis yelled toward the ceiling.

"You know, it would be nice Master Shifu could give us a day off for once." Viper said. The reptile used her tail to wipe a drop of sweat from her head, which questions that how she can sweat if she's a reptile.

"I couldn't agree with you there Viper." Crane moaned as he tried to fan himself with his hat.

"What about you Tigress? Should we ask Master Shifu for a day off?" Monkey asked.

"I've trained for so long under rough conditions, I don't see how you guys are complaining from this wonderful weather." Tigress responded. Indeed, the master of the Tiger Style didn't look like she was breaking a sweat in the appalling heat, but Po is not the one easily convinced.

"Did you change your shirt?" Po asked.

Tigress was rather disturbed by the question and responded: "No."

Po didn't buy the response as he closely examine Tigress's shirt. He notice the design was slightly different, which hit Po.

"Ah ha! You changed your shirt during training!" Po yelled with confidence.

"So?" Tigress retorted, unaware that she added more suspicion to the group around her.

"You claim that you didn't break a sweat, then why did you change your shirt?" Po sneered.

"Because…I felt like changing." Tigress responded, her voice sounded slightly nervous.

"You're right Po, look at this!"

Monkey pointed beyond one of the training course's obstacles. Behind the wall, a large pile of sweaty training shirts stood there, all belonging to Tigress.

"Care to explain?" Po asked, obviously feeling victory.

"Fine! I'm dying in this heat, happy!" Tigress yelled.

"There's no need to yell, we're all tired too Tigress." Viper said.

Tigress cooled down a bit, and then smiled to her fellow comrades. "Thanks Viper. And sorry for yelling at you Po." Tigress said softly.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Po smiled. Everyone followed suite with a smile, until the doors burst open, with a red panda coming from them. The students wiped every trace of joy from their faces and faced their master with respect.

"Master Shifu!" Po and the Five responded and bowed.

"At ease my students, I have some news for everyone."

"Is it good or bad?" Po asked. Shifu chuckled as placed his hands behind his back.

"Either or Po, but moving on. I can clearly see and hear all of your complaining about this heat we're experiencing today."

"Forgive us Master, we will not let it happen again." Tigress said and bowed.

"Easy Tigress. I'm saying that you all should take the rest of the day off."

The last few words echoed into the warriors' ears. A day off.

"A-are you serious Master!" Po asked.

"I'm dead serious Po. Unless you want me to change my mind. Now get out of my palace and have fun." Shifu teased.

Po bowed and sprinted out of the Jade Palace, screaming with joy and happiness.

"That includes you five as well." Shifu demanding the Five to follow Po.

The students bowed and ran after the happy Panda, also yelling cries of joy. Shifu shook his head and smiled as he made his way to a quiet place to meditate.

"YEAH! FREEDOM!" Po shouted into the sky. He made his way down to the tournament grounds and began fist pumping. The Dragon Warrior continued his rant of joy until the Furious Five found him dancing like a fool.

"Po." Tigress cuts in Po's moment.

The panda ceased his dance and met with his fellow comrades, eager to actually hang out with his idols.

"So what should we do?" Po asking his friends, barely trying to contain his joy. The Five looked at each other and smiled nervously.

"Honestly, I don't know what we should do. Its been ages since we got a day off." Crane replied.

Po looked at them, almost shocked. "Seriously? You guys need a life." Po snickered.

The Five couldn't help it but laughed with the panda.

"Well, I guess we could go down to the village and see what it can offer." Tigress suggested.

"Or we can read this." Monkey said, a brown scroll in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Mantis asked.

"I found it near Po. Someone must have been in a hurry to give to you Po." Monkey handed Po the scroll.

At first Po thought it was one of his admirers, until he saw a stamp on the scroll, a very familiar seal to be more exact. Po uncurled the scroll and read it aloud to his friends as he skimmed the print.

"Hey guys, your friendly wolf is back! I heard from Shifu that you six are taking a day off. Don't even bother to think about how Shifu informed me about this. If you want to spend a relaxing day off, you can spend it with me at the Moon Lily Lake. Don't be surprised, this place is my secret getaway heaven when I'm not traveling or training, also a secret to everyone in the valley. If you're interested, pack your bags and head off to the mark spot on the map I attached to this message. Another thing to add, don't mention the location to anybody, that includes YOU THREE: Po, Monkey and Mantis! Signed, Yun-Seong the Wolf."

"Well I be! Are buddy Yun is back!" Po said, pleased to hear that his old time friend has returned from his travels. Everyone was eager and also slightly confused that Yun invited to a trip like this, especially when Shifu allowed the to take a day off that was told merely a couple seconds ago.

"I like that idea, who's in for this trip?" Tigress asked. Everyone, including herself rose their hand, paw, tail, or pincer to the question.

"I guess that settles it. Lets pack up and head out in ten minutes." Everyone nodded and went off to pack their belongings for the trip.

After the ten minutes have elapsed, Po and the Five met at the top of the steps in front of the Palace gates.

"Is everyone ready?" Po asked toward his comrades. They nodded in unison and readied their bags.

"Then, away to Moon Lily Lake!" Po proclaimed, map in hand.

The Five felt slightly nervous for Po navigating their way to Yun's location, but he's the Dragon Warrior after all, they have their faith in him, but for how long?

A/N: You like, you review. Trying a more pleasant kind of story after writing something dark like Shadow of Woe. Its only the first chapter, the next will be more juicy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moon Lily Lake

Po led the Furious Five out of the Valley into a rainforest that overlooks the area that surrounded their home. The numerous mountains that cascade the landscape and the roaming misty clouds that hover about, it was a marvelous sight to see, the warriors were glad to take this trip for their day off, until Po got them lost.

"Please Po, can we ask for some directions?" Monkey protested, slightly agitated that the panda got the group lost, again.

"Oh come on now, have a little faith. My instincts are telling me that the lake is that way." Po pointed toward an area that lead straight into a wall of trees.

"Ok Po, give me the map." Tigress demanded.

Before she could lay a paw on the map, Po swiped the scroll away with surprising speed,

and his eyes bulged out from his face. He started to sniff the air, an aroma taking his focus away.

"That smell…" Po whispered.

The panda started tip toeing his way through bushes with childish giggles escaping his mouth. The Five sighed in disbelief as they followed the Dragon Warrior deeper into the forest.

"What has gotten into Po?" Crane asked. Everyone looked at him in confusion, not knowing if they should be worried for Po or not.

As they continued to follow Po, the panda made an abruptly stop in front of a cliff. The Five stopped and look at Po, his eyes widening with every second.

"What is it Po?" Tigress asked. Po simply lifted his hand and pointed towards the horizon. The Five looked at the direction Po pointed, and fell into the same trance he's in.

Moon Lily Lake, vast green plains stretched for miles while the sparkling water of the lake reflected the sun's rays. Trees stood in the area, providing shade for any visitors. Small birds flew around, singing peaceful tones to the beautiful landscape. In short, the lake was beyond amazing.

"Yun picked a good spot." Po mumbled. The Five couldn't respond, but slowly nodding their heads in agreement. Amidst the lake, the group found their contact, Yun-Seong, floating and drifting pleasantly on top of the water, arms around his head.

"There's Yun. Let me surprise him." Po snickered and started tip toeing his way toward the unaware wolf. The Five wondered what Po is up to, but knew it was going to end bad. They signed as they followed Po down towards the lake.

Yun-Seong drifted pleasantly around the lake, enjoying the cool water that enveloped his body.

"As life couldn't get any better." Yun thought happily.

The wolf was glad that he found this place a few years ago. All started from a trip to visit a friend of his in a village near the Valley of Peace. He stumbled through the forest until he came to a clearing for a break. What he didn't know is that the clearing he found was no other than the Moon Lily Lake, the most beautiful landmark he thought to believe. After reflecting his discovery, he wondered back to reality.

"I wonder if Po and the others got my letter?" Yun thought.

He soon heard the thunderous steps of his panda friend echoing the lake. Yun looked up toward the shore of the lake, but not a single soul in sight. He figured that he's hearing things, until a great black and white ball appeared above him, heading straight down at him. "Oh crap."

The Furious Five finally reach the main shore of Moon Lily Lake. They notice their wolf friend drifting pleasantly in the water. A sudden look of fear wore Yun's face as he stared into the sky. The Five look up, and find their dragon warrior in a cannonball position, straight for Yun.

"HI YUN!" Po screamed as he crashed into the lake's water. The force of Po's cannonball sucked Yun into a wave created by the panda's weight. Yun screamed as a wave from the lake launched him onto shore in front of the Furious Five with a crashing thud.

"Hey Yun." Tigress giggled, along with the others.

Yun didn't respond as he spurted a geyser of water into Monkey's face. After ridding the water in his system, and ignoring Monkey's rage, he waved back to the group.

"You came earlier than I thought." Yun said as he dusted himself off.

Everyone looked over to Po, who's swimming around the lake as silly as his personality.

"It was pretty easy since Po smelled the lake or something." Crane pointed out.

"Ah, Po must've smelled lunch. Always food in his mind. We'll eat after swimming. In the meantime, hurry up and change into your swimming suits, the water's great!" Yun said and dashed off toward the lake. The wolf leaped into the air and swan dive into the shining water.

Monkey, Crane, and Mantis quickly changed into their swimming suits and dove into the water after Yun and Po. It eventually turned into a huge water fight with the boys while the girls stayed on shore, discussing on the topic why Tigress refused to swim.

"Come on Tigress, you don't look bad in a swimming suit." Viper insisted. She and Tigress went off toward an area of the forest to change, well, at least Tigress since Viper doesn't wear any clothes.

"I refuse to make myself look like a fool in front of everyone!" Tigress yelled from the bushes, obviously not wanting to take part of the fun.

"Oh come on Tigress! What's wrong?" Viper asked.

"Promise me you will not laugh AND dare not tell anyone I said this." Tigress demanded.

"I promise." Viper firmly said.

The female tiger stepped out of the bushes she hid, and Viper was stunned by Tigress's swimming suit. Viper never seen Tigress in any other form of clothing other than her training outfit. The red swimming suit with tiger lily designs and a small dragon symbol on her bottom piece made her look stunning, even for Tigress.

"Wow…" Viper uttered.

"Yeah yeah I know." Tigress growled, but somewhat thankful for Viper's complement.

"Sorry, but what were you going to ask?" Viper asked.

Tigress gulped and blushed violently as she stuttered her question to her comrade in embarrassment. "D-does t-this suit make me look…fat?"

Viper stared at Tigress in astonishment, and trying her best not burst into laugher, not by the fact she questioned her figure, but the fact that she actually ask that question.

"Of course not! Every guy, especially Po would die upon seeing you." Viper complemented her friend.

Tigress smiled at her reptile friend as the two made their way back to the lake with the boys swimming and screaming like children.

"You better not mention this conversation, or you'll be my sparing partner when we get back to the palace." Tigress threatened.

'Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Viper responded, true to her word as always.

Po and the rest of the boys continue swimming and laughing as they enjoyed the lake waters. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were the ones mostly enjoying themselves as they, along with Tigress and Viper, never enjoyed a day off like this in awhile. The boys continued their swimming, until they stopped dead in their tracks when Tigress and Viper returned from changing, Tigress at least.

"Oh my garsh!" Po screamed. He was the first to swim out to shore to great the girls while Crane, Monkey, and Mantis followed suite. Yun stayed in the water as he watched Shifu's students bicker and snicker among themselves.

"Hm…." Yun thought, until a 'great' idea burst his bubble.

"Wow girls, you look amazing!" Po complemented Tigress and Viper.

"Indeed, just as stunning as ever." Crane added.

"You're so hot!" Monkey and Mantis squealed.

Everyone quickly glared the two misfits, already making the warriors feel smaller by the second from their outburst.

"Smooth move guys!" Yun laughed from the lake.

Po and the warriors glanced back Yun, who was laughing his head off.

"Come on guys, lets go swimming." Tigress insisted.

Everyone agreed and joined Yun back in the water. The group continued swimming for another few minutes until Yun swam back to shore, commencing his 'great' idea he plotted earlier.

'Wonder what Yun's up to?" Mantis asked.

The group of heroes swam back to shore to see what Yun was doing, and found him placing two bamboo sticks along the sand facing toward the lake. Yun started to tilt the sticks toward the land and placed some rocks on the sticks, sort of acting like weights.

"What are you doing buddy?" Po asked.

"A friend of mine from another country told me of this thing called a human slingshot, and I thought we test it ourselves." Yun snickered.

"Excuse me, but what?" Tigress asked, just as confused as everyone else.

Yun continued making his strange contraption until he finished it by tying a vine like rope on the poles. It seemed that the rope looked elastic, giving the idea of what a slingshot should look like, but much bigger.

"First you stand here." Yun pointed in the sand. "Pull back on the rope using your body." Yun grabbed Po to demonstrate by placing the panda in his invention. He pulled Po back like a projectile until the rope reached its elasticity limit. "And let go." Yun sneered. He lets go of Po, and the panda was launched straight into the air at a surprising speed.

"WAAAHHHHHHH!" Po screamed as he soared over the water, and finally crashing into the lake. The Five were shocked by this device's power, and mad at Yun for launching their friend unexpectactly. Po rose from the water, laughing and shouting back at the group on shore.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! AGAIN!" Po yelled back to his friends.

"Help yourself Po! Here I come!" Yun readied himself in his makeshift slingshot, and launched himself toward the lake, screaming just as loud, and more frightening as Po.

"WHOOOO!" Yun screamed as he rose from the water near Po. The panda high fives his buddy for coming up with a 'brilliant' device.

The Furious Five stared at the slingshot, and back at the water. It seemed that Yun has came up with something that actually gave them fear.

"So, who's going first?" Monkey bluntly asked.

"I say Mantis, he made that rude comment about me and Tigress." Viper insisted.

"That was a complement! I say it should be Monkey!" Mantis argued.

"No way! I have to agree with Viper. Mantis, no hard feelings, but you've been a terrible influence to me!" Monkey defended.

Monkey, Mantis, and Viper continued arguing, until Crane came up with a 'brilliant' idea.

"How bout we go all at once?" Crane insisted.

Everyone stared at the avian master, shocked and stunned by his plan.

"If you're thinking what I hope you're not thinking, I'm going to-" Tigress couldn't finish her threat as Master Crane used his wings to blow a gust a wind, and pushed everyone into position of the slingshot. He quickly soared over to his confused comrades and wrapped his wings around everyone. He started walking back onto the rope, and stretched it as far back as possible.

"You're mad Crane! Mad!" Mantis screamed as he tried to pry himself from the trapped position.

"You're so dead when I get my hands on you!" Tigress screamed as she struggled from the avian's grab.

"This is going to be great!" Viper squealed, waiting for Crane to ease off the tension.

Monkey didn't say anything, but prayed about what was coming.

The second Crane lets go of his strength, the Furious Five soared into the sky with speed that can't be measured. Po and Yun could hear the screams and cries from the Five, ones that they would never hear from China's greatest heroes.

"OH MY GOD!" Tigress screamed as tears started sliding off her face from the speed of the flight.

"WHEEEE!" Viper cried, obviously enjoying herself.

"My hat!" Crane yelled as he lost his hat from the intensity of their ride.

Monkey and Mantis were hugging each other, and possibly whimpering like little girls.

"I love you man!" Mantis cried.

"I love you to! Not in a gay way!" Monkey replied.

The Furious Five finally plummet into the lake with a huge splash, drenching Po and Yun. The warriors quickly surfaced and spurted water out of their mouths and noses. Po and Yun were laughing their heads off to actually see panic from the Fives' faces during the amazing flight time they had.

"So, what do you think?" Yun sneered.

"Again!" They said in unison.

For the rest of the morning, Po, Yun, and the Furious Five continued slingshoting themselves, individually, into the lake until lunch time, one of Po's favorite things of the day.

A/N: You like? Write a review if you want. Just taking a little break from Shadow of Woe. Rest assure, I'll go back to it. Just to add, this is not really related to SOW (Shadow of Woe), just something for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lunch, More Good News, and Bacon

Noon has befell for the guests of Moon Lily Lake as the sun reached the middle of the sky. Yun decided it was a good time to have lunch. The only problem is that while everyone was swimming, he forgot to pay attention to his fish cooking over a fire. Thus, the fried delicacy is burnt to ash.

"Aw man." Yun moaned as he stared at his hard work went up in smoke, literally.

"Hey man no worries. We can catch another one." Po said in comfort to his wolf friend.

'Thanks Po. And these things are not hard to find. While I go fish, why don't you guys set up the table?" Yun asked.

Po and the Furious Five nodded in agreement as Yun ran off to get another cod for lunch. Setting up the table wasn't hard at all for Po and the Five, especially when they have Kung Fu in their arsenal. In mere seconds, Po led the Five to set up the table and chairs, each fitted with a few bowls, chopsticks, and any other utensil. As Po started to prepare the rice and vegetables, The Furious Five anxiously wait for Yun's return, eager to try his style of cooking, not like Po's was bad or anything.

"Where's Yun? I'm starving!" Mantis whined. Truth be told, Yun has been out for awhile.

"Its just a fish, how hard can it be?" Tigress stated, also agitated by Yun's absence.

Po and the Furious Five heard Yun screaming from where he's fishing.

"I guess that answers it!" Po yelled. He quickly ran from his chopping board toward the lake, with the Furious Five right behind.

Po and the Five frantically search for Yun and the possible attacker, if Yun was attacked. The warriors heard Yun scream again from an area away from they swam earlier. Po and the Five quickly dashed and jumped onto the shore where Yun screamed, in their battle stances and ready to dish out any pain to the bad guys. What they didn't expect is the fact that Yun wasn't attacked, but he's struggling with reeling in the cod he promised to get for lunch.

"Cripes! Just give up will ya!" Yun screamed as he struggled to reel in the large flounder. Po and the Five looked into the water and found the rope from the Yun's fishing rod being pulled by a large shadow in the water. What surprised the warriors was the fish's strength as they saw Yun being dragged into the water.

"Help!" Yun yelped as he gets dragged toward the water. Po dove and grabbed Yun by his ankles while The Furious Five pulled Po by his feet.

"Pull!" Po ordered. The Five struggled to pull Po and Yun toward shore as the fish slowly started to drag Yun, Po, and the Five closer the water.

"This fish must been well fed!" Monkey yelled sarcastically.

"Less talking, more pulling!" Viper yelled.

"Whoa!"

Yun quickly unleashed all his strength as he reeled in the flounder. What he didn't realize is that the fish is about the same size as Po. The large cod soared into the air and landed on Crane and Monkey as the fish struggled to let go of the hook. Yun quickly dove on top of the fish, Crane, and Monkey, wrestling it down to stop it from moving. Po quickly hopped to his feet and helped Yun pin the fish down. Tigress and Viper started attacking the fishes gills to stun while Mantis helped pin the monstrous fish down. Monkey and Crane, still trapped under the fish, struggled and screamed as the fish's skin kept touching them, almost making them vomit from the scaly feeling.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Quick moving! You're going down one way or another!"

"Get it off me!"

"I feel so violated!"

"Pin it down!"

Po, Yun, and the Furious Five continued their savage attack and shouts on the fish to cease its futile attempt of escape. But the fish is a fighter as it continued flopping madly. Tigress strike the fish into its right gill, finally stunning the fish for good. The group stopped and gasped for air as they stared at the mother of all fish.

"Didn't know these things can grow this big." Po stated as he continued gasping for air.

"Lets clean up and eat. I want this thing in my stomach so badly." Yun said bitterly. Everyone agreed with him as Po and Tigress carried the fish back to their eating area. Yun didn't realize it now, but he really hates fish now, not by eating them, but catching them can be a pain.

After the group cleaned up and settled around the table, the Furious Five watched in astonishment as Po and Yun tag team their way on preparing the giant fish. Seasonings and spices flew in the air while knives chop and propel other ingredients into plates of food. In minutes, Po and Yun prepared a wonderful, steaming feast of fish, rice, and vegetables.

"Dig in!" Po exclaimed.

In seconds, all the boys started scarfing down the delicious delicacies while Viper and Tigress ate like normally and properly. After a few minutes, the table is clean to shining plates, not a crumb in sight.

"That was great guys!" Mantis commented, and burping at the same time.

"Now I have a bad case of food coma." Crane moaned as he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

"Lucky for you guys, this is only the beginning of this day off." Yun said.

"Beginning?" Everyone gasped.

"Check it out!" Yun revealed a scroll under his shirt. The scroll had a seal from the Jade Palace, meaning it must be from Shifu.

"Your Grandmaster has extended your trip, don't question it." Yun sneered.

Po and the Five were dumbstruck by their master's generosity.

"So that means you six will be spending a night under the stars. Be prepared to be even more in awe." Yun smiled as he carried everyone's dishes to a sink.

After cleaning up, Po and Yun thought that teaching the Furious Five about Steal the Bacon, a great game that may turn painful in Yun's mind, but Po reassured him that they're all Kung Fu Masters, pain is in the head. Po skipped on ahead to get his friends while Yun stayed to set up the game.

"Hey guys! Guys!" Po yelled as his comrades soared out of no where to greet their Dragon Warrior.

'What is it Po?' Tigress asked.

"Yun and I came up a with a game that we can al play." Po responded eagerly.

"A game?" Crane groaned in disbelief.

"If I said if involves using Kung Fu, would you come?" Po tempted.

"Lead the way." Tigress said, falling in to Po's temptation.

Po led the Five deeper into the woods off the lake until they reached a clearing. There, Yun stood with his arms folded, a devilish smirk hung on his muzzle.

"This could get ugly…" Monkey whispered to everyone.

"So, what is this 'game' you speak of?" Viper asked.

"The game is called Steal the Bacon. Don't ask why its bacon, but moving on." Po explained as he walked toward the middle of the ring Yun created.

"We'll divide everyone into two teams while Yun is the official. Rules are simple, you steal the bacon here." Po pointed at a piece of wood in the middle of the circle. "And bring it back on your side. Here's what makes it interesting. Each of you will be given a number. When Yun calls out your number, get the bacon before another player does."

"And how does Kung Fu tie into this Po?" Tigress asked.

"Thank you for asking Tigress. You see, you can get the bacon using any kind of move you want. Another bonus to add, if the opposing player has the bacon, you can force them to drop the bacon whatever measures necessary and take it yourself!" Po said with a smug.

The Five now have taken this game under consideration, Tigress seemed disappointed, but willing to try out this game Po and Yun created. Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis were more eager than ever to try the game out.

Yun decided the teams for game, team one will be Po, Monkey, and Viper while team two while be Tigress, Crane, and Mantis.

"So here are your numbers." Yun announced. "Po and Tigress are number one, Viper and Crane are number two, and Monkey and Crane will be number three. Questions?" Yun asked. Po and the Five shook their heads and readied themselves to steal the bacon.

"Alright, first team to three-" Yun was immediately cut off when Monkey and Mantis made a dash for the bacon, fighting over the piece of wood. Yun quickly stepped in and separated the two masters.

"You morons! I didn't say go yet!" Yun yelled.

"But you said three." Monkey said in defense.

Yun face palmed himself as he cursed under his breath for his choice of words.

'To clarify, the first team to get THREE points wins, clear!" Yun growled. Everyone nodded as the wolf walked back to his official's chair.

"Ready? Number two!" Yun yelled.

Viper slithered quickly to the bacon while Crane dashed toward the bacon, using his wings to propel himself forward. Crane snatched the bacon before Viper could reach and started to fly back to his team's side. Viper used her tail to spring herself up to Crane and coiled herself around Crane's body. She started to wrestle the bacon out of Crane until the avian used a talon strike to shake Viper off. Crane flew down and crossed his team's line.

"One point for Team 2!" Yun announced.

Team 2 seemed pleased and high five each other while team one tried their best to comfort the disappointed Viper.

"Don't worry Viper, you'll get him next time." Po whispered.

"Thanks Po." Viper responded kindly.

"Ready? Number one!" Yun yelled.

The instant the number was called, Po and Tigress sprinted for the bacon. Before Po could get his hands on the wood, he gets a swift kick across his face by Tigress. Tigress taunted Po as she grabbed the bacon and ran off toward her team's side. Po got to his feet and ran after Tigress. A smirk slid on Po's face as he saw a golden opportunity to get the bacon. Po lunged forward, and grabbed Tigress by her tail. She fell back and loses the bacon. Po jumped up using Tigress as a step and grabbed the bacon. Po made a mad dash to his side since he probably made Tigress furious beyond boiling point. Tigress gets up and ran after Po on all fours. She tackles Po to the ground and knocks the bacon out of his grasp. Po was stunned for a couple seconds, but gave enough time for Tigress to get the bacon and back to her side.

"Another point for Team 2!' Yun announced. "What's wrong Team One?"

"Ouch." Po moaned as he limped his way back to his team side. Viper and Monkey are starting to get worried. But their rage started to build up as team one watched team two taunt them. Tigress add insult to injury when she waved the piece of wood, and a smirk wore her lips.

"Okay guys, number 3!" Yun yelled.

Monkey dashed for the bacon with a bamboo staff in hand while Mantis skittered across the field with incredible speed. Both warriors reached the bacon at the same time, narrowing their eyes to each other and readying themselves for whoever makes the first move. Both teams kept cheering for their respected player, eager to see how this will end. Monkey was the first to snatch the bacon, but Mantis used his strength to swipe Monkey's paw away and trips him. Mantis grabs the bacon and sprints back toward his side. Monkey quickly got up and threw his bamboo staff like a spear toward Mantis. The staff impaled into the earth in front of Mantis, and unfortunately Mantis slammed face first into the staff.

Both teams were surprised by their fellow comrades. Although they can be rather obnoxious, they are defiantly talented in their kung fu.

Monkey grabbed the bacon from the confused Mantis and made a dash toward his side. Mantis quickly got up and searched frantically for a way to get Monkey. Bingo. Mantis grabbed a vine and used it as a lasso. He hurled the green rope with ease despite his size, and caught Monkey's right foot. Mantis reeled in Monkey as the primate tried desperately to pull forward to his side. It was futile as Mantis pulled Monkey towards him and delivers a hard kick across his face. Mantis snags the bacon and runs off while taunting Monkey on the process. The infuriated primate grabbed the rope Mantis used on him and ran after the insect. Monkey also grabbed his staff as he began calculating his cunning plan. Mantis was merely a few feet to victory, until Monkey jumped in front of him. Monkey snatched the bacon from the startled Mantis and leaped over him. Monkey used his staff to defend against Mantis. Mantis broke Monkey's staff into two, but it was all according to the primate's plan. Monkey quickly placed the two staffs into the ground about a yard from each other and started to tie the rope on each pole while dodging Mantis's attacks. Yun was surprised to see Monkey recreate a smaller model of their human slingshot he created earlier. Monkey used his makeshift slingshot and propelled himself toward his side.

"One point for Team One!" Yun announced.

Mantis, Crane, and Tigress were dumbstruck by Monkey's plan, while Po and Viper celebrated with Monkey for his amazing performance.

"Way a go Monkey!" Po said and hugged his fellow comrade.

"What gave you the idea to make the slingshot?" Viper asked.

"Don't know. Instincts?" Monkey responded, still dangling off his feet from Po's hug.

"What happened?" Crane asked, obviously disappointed to Mantis.

"I didn't see it coming!" Mantis retorted.

"Don't worry you two. We will win this game." Tigress stepped in between the fuming boys, more determined to win.

"Alrighty then, numbers 1 and 2!" Yun yelled.

Po and Viper made a mad dash for the bacon while Tigress went on all fours for the goal. Crane soared toward the sky and swooped down for a chance to get the bacon. The four masters struggled to get the bacon as they threw punches, kicks, holds, and any other kind of force to grab the prized piece of wood. Viper dodged an attack from Tigress and quickly regrouped with Po.

"Po! I've an idea!" Viper quickly whispered into Po's ear, weary for any attempt to grab the bacon by Crane or Tigress.

"What is it!" Po asked. The master started to whisper into the panda's ear, an a evil smug grew on Po's face. "I like the way you think."

Po and Viper continued there attempts to get the bacon while Tigress held them both off. Crane swooped down and snatched the bacon. Po quickly leaped and grabbed Crane's feet to pull him down. Normally Crane can lift Po, but the sudden weight gain on his feet caught him off guard. As Crane kicked off Po, he quickly turned toward his destination, only to run into Viper. What he didn't expect is the green apple snake to kiss him on the beck. Crane fell into some kind of trance as he started to mumble gibberish and giggle.

Both Monkey and Mantis were awestruck by such a display. Yun started laughing from his chair to see Crane's reaction.

Viper snagged the bacon and started slithering back towards Team One's side. Tigress jumped in front of Viper and was about to strike her, until she was forcefully spun around by Po. Another shocking moment for Monkey, Mantis, and Yun is Po kissing Tigress. Tigress was about to punch Po, but also fell into a similar trance like Crane, but stood completely still, frozen. Viper took this opportunity and scored another point for Team One.

"Another point for Team One! Its tied!" Yun yelled.

Tigress and Crane quickly broke out from their trance and grew furious by the underhand tactics by Po and Viper.

"That's not fair!" Crane complained.

"Hey. It's not me who got kissed." Yun argued back.

"I find this unacceptable!" Tigress said in an attempt to back up her avian comrade. "How is a kiss legal when it was completely unintentional, dirty, soft…,lovely…"

"Beautiful…" Crane added. Once again, the two masters were in the same trance, day dreaming and drooling.

Po and Viper looked over to the dazed Tigress and Crane, almost giggling like little girls to see their fellow masters act in an unusual way, but a weird thought occurred in Po and Viper. They both enjoyed the kiss. Another thought occurred that what if Tigress and Crane enjoyed it as well?

"Ah love. Such a sweet thing. But its going to crumble cause this is the winning point!" Yun announced.

Both teams regrouped and readied themselves for their number to be called as Yun raised his hand.

"Numbers 1,2,and 3!" Yun yelled.

All six masters made dashed for the final point, while tearing at each throats. Yun watched in awe as power, speed, romance, and humor played across the battlefield.

A/N: Sorry for the ending, but my files got corrupted. This will continue on in Chapter 4 once I fix my computer. With that said, enjoyed this chapter? (Yeah, kinda long in my opinion.) Your feedback is what gives me the motivation to continue writing. R&R and don't forget to read my other story, Shadow of Woe!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Legend Of The Manbearpig

Yun laid back on his official's chair, highly entertained to see Po and the Five fight tooth and claw during their epic game of Steal the Bacon. It was rather strange to see the Furious Five to be so competitive, especially over a game like this one. Back and forth, the two teams punch and kick each other for the bacon. Tigress and Crane knew better not to fall under Po's and Viper's underhand tactics, but the other two masters decided to play 'clean.' The game lasted several more minutes as bodies flew and soared across the field. Yun was about to call the game a draw since neither team showed no sign of giving up or gaining any momentum of victory. Before Yun could raise his voice to stop the game, the bacon flew into his arms. Yun looked up and saw 12 angry, adrenaline-surging eyes facing him.

"Oh boy." Yun whimpered.

Yun quickly made a dash out of the playing field and back to the lake in hopes of riding the angry warriors from his tail. No surprise, 5 crazy animals and an angry insect chased him to get their bacon.

"You're all crazy! You hear me! Crazy!" Yun screamed as he continued running. He dodged Po and the Five's attempts to tackle him, until the very obvious thought hit him.

"Why am I still carrying this thing!" Yun screamed in his mind. As he turned around to throw the bacon back at his chasers, he was quickly tackled into the lake by Po and the Furious Five. Po and the Five surfaced from the shallow waters and started viciously fighting each other for the bacon.

"ENOUGH!" Yun screamed, drenched in water and the bacon in hand. "I think that's enough game time. Get off of me so we can have dinner." Yun growled. Everyone's adrenaline finally dropped and realized that they were standing on Yun's body, partially submerged in the lake.

"Er…Sorry Yun." Po apologized as he help his wolf friend out of the water.

"Apology accepted. And Tigress, can you please get off my tail!" Yun demanded.

Tigress did as told, but continued pouting about why Yun ending the game when her team had the victory in the bag. Yun dried himself and straighten his tail as he headed back toward the eating area to prepare dinner. After getting cleaned and dressed, Po and the Five met Yun near lake for dinner. Yun prepared more fish, but instead, he set up dinner for everyone to the fish on their own over a campfire the wolf prepared. The group enjoyed their dinner and exchanged friendly conversations, until the devilish smirk of Yun's revealed once more.

"Since everybody's here, how bout a scary story?" Yun snickered. Po and the Five were eager to hear one of Yun's stories, well, except for Tigress, who remained unimpressed as she folded arms.

"I will tell you the tale of the Legendary Manbearpig." Yun introduced as he stood up and prepared for his story.

"How in the heavens did make that up?" Tigress asked, still unimpressed.

"Aye, I didn't. This tale be told and passed to me by the one and only Master Storming Ox." Yun responded, in some strange accent narrators try to portray themselves as a character in the story. The warriors started to huddle closer to the campfire, even Tigress joined the group, more excited to hear Yun's story.

"They say that a freak-a-nature wonders thee parts of time. Thy creature is the one and only Manbearpig. Nobody knew its origin, but some say that it started from a freak accident during a raging storm. Amidst the storm, a human fell victim to an angry bear and pig, but something horrible went amuck, and thus, the Manbearpig rises from the ashes."

Yun paused as he snickered towards the pupils he's speaking to. Mantis started huddling under Monkey's neck while the primate tried to keep a steady breathing rate. Viper coiled herself around Crane in fear while the avian stared at him with shock. To Yun's surprise, Po and Tigress were hugging each other, well, it seemed Po was more scared than Tigress. Yun continued his tale as he changed to his narrating voice.

"This be a creature that can't be stopped. It hunts and stalks at night, eager to feast on helpless victims. No Kung Fu master dared to attack this creature as no attack can harm its tough hide. What is more frightening than its features is its hunger for big, juicy pandas."

"Oh I'm going to be sick." Po moaned as he dashed out to clear his insides.

"Nice one." Tigress said sarcastically.

"Moving on…" Yun continued as he sat back down on his seat. He's really proud to finally get someone like the Furious Five shaking in fear, probably the hardest thing anyone could do.

"The Manbearpig is not only unstoppable, but all too terrifying. But even worse, rumors tell me that the vile creature lives in these very woods."

The Furious Five gulped in fear as they imagined what monster can be as feared by the powerful Master Storming Ox.

"The creature looks and smells grotesque in many ways. It has features of a bear, but it stands on its two legs, which are pig hooves. The face, aw man, its man wields two frightening tusks and several sharp fangs. The creature is most feared how it stalks its prey. Each step the demon makes crunches the earth beneath its hooves."

After those words, Yun and the Furious Five heard strange footsteps deep in the woods. Tension and fear grasped the warriors and the wolf as the footsteps echoed the air.

"S-s-s-so, w-w-w-what else does this thing s-s-s-s-sound like?" Monkey asked, shaking violently.

"W-w-w-well, the Manbearpig enjoys watching his victims tremble in fear. It tops it off with its ferocious roar." Yun replied.

Yun wished he didn't end that sentence with those words as a spine tingling, horrifying scream echoed the woods.

Now everybody's terrified as their eyes widen in horror for what living thing can make a noise as ear piercing and frightening as that.

"W-w-wait! Where's Po!" Tigress asked. Everyone quickly began to panic as it could be possible, the Manbearpig has Po. Before the Furious Five could make a move, they notice Yun shaking violently and his eyes widening in sheer horror.

"Yun! What's wrong dude!" Mantis demanded.

Yun simply whimpered and lifted his hand, pointing directly behind the five warriors. A warm breath brushed against the warriors' shoulders before they could turn around. The Furious Five reluctantly turned around, and came face-to-face with the Dreaded Manbearpig. Just as how Yun described it, the creature's tusks and fangs dripped with strange fluids, and it smelled repulsive. The creature unleashed an inhuman shriek that scared the Furious Five out of their skin. Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis jumped onto Tigress while the tiger sprinted madly out of the area, possibly the most terrified she has ever been. Yun quickly scrambled onto a tree in hopes in safety, only to realize that the Furious Five followed him to his hiding spot.

"Are you mad! Its after you five!" Yun whispered angrily.

"What was that!" Tigress demanded.

"Did you see the hunger in its eyes! It obviously wants to snack on a succulent bird, insect, monkey, tiger, and amphibian than a disgusting wolf!" Yun retorted back.

"I'm actually a reptile, but it's a common mistake among- wait a second! How inconsiderate can you be!" Viper asked in shock.

"As that one saying, eat or be eaten!" Yun responded.

"Yun! That is so irreverent in this current situation!" Crane whispered loudly.

"Keep your voices down!" Tigress ordered quietly. Everyone remained silent as the night air remained still and quiet.

"I think the creature's gone, lets fine Po before it-" Tigress was cut off when something grabbed at her tail. She quickly glanced down, and saw the Manbearpig's savage face next to her tail. The creature yanked Tigress to the ground it stood on. For the first time the other four of the Five heard Tigress scream in horror as the tiger master fell off the tree.

"Tigress!" Yun and the four warriors cried. The creature slams Tigress onto the soft grass beneath the tree she was on a second earlier. She was more terrified than ever as the creature pinned her arms and legs on the ground. The Manbearpig looked directly into her amber eyes as it readies itself for the kill.

"Help!" Tigress cried. Yun and the other warriors tried to pry the creature off Tigress, but the Manbearpig felt like it weighed at least a several tons of Po! The creature used it hind legs to kick Yun and the four warriors off with ease as it focused its gaze back to its downed prey.

"Any last words before you become my meal!" the creature snarled viciously. Tigress remained frozen in fear as the creature actually spoke from its dripping mouth. Tigress noticed that the creature had soft jade, green eyes. They remind her of Po, unless…

"Cause you got punked!" the creature laughed. Everyone was stunned by the creature's voice as it sounded like Po. That is when the creature removed its head, and a familiar panda took the creature's place. "Gotcha!" Po yelled as he pointed and laugh at his terrified comrades.

"POOOOOOOO!" Tigress and everyone else yelled loud enough for all of China could hear.

After several minutes of beatings, torture, and other forms of brutality towards Po, the panda and the rest of the gang returned to their campsite for much needed rest.

"Oh man you should of seen the look on your faces when I chased ya!" Po groaned happily through his swollen cheeks.

"You're lucky I actually like you. Otherwise, you would've been dead back there." Tigress snarled back.

A/N: So tired…but glad I finished this chapter. Wanted to try a typical, camping setting with your crazy storyteller person and realized that his/her story is real…sort of. Yeah, the Furious Five were terrified. You would think that Po and the Five would stand up to this thing huh? R&R and let me know what you think about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Run Animals Run!

Night came to Moon Lily Lake with the soothing sounds of crickets singing their ceaseless songs . The moon shined on the lake with an awestruck glow as fireflies danced over the lilies and plants that floated peacefully in the waters. Po and the Furious Five were drained and exhausted from their day off. What was suppose to be a relaxing day turned into a very active day of screaming and other shenanigans, but Yun wanted to make sure that his guests' weary souls be soothed before closing in.

"Hey guys, before we head in, want to see one last thing the lake can offer? I mean, you have to go tomorrow so its now or never." Yun asked, also trying to tempt Po and the Furious Five in.

"It better be worth it." Crane groaned as he set his hat aside in the tent Yun prepared. (Yun didn't have many tents so he brought one big tent for them to share. Po and the Five didn't complain as they slept under one roof before during their traveling to Gongman City.)

"Great! Get your swimming suits on if that's the case!" Yun replied happily as he runs off to the forest.

Po and the Five got dressed in their swimming suits, again, and found Yun waiting for them near several bushes in the forest.

'What is it this time?" Tigress asked, annoyed that its late and the fact that she's being watched by the boys again. The same drooling and awed looks she witnessed just like back at the lake.

"My feline friend, welcome, to Paradise." Yun moved the bushes away to reveal a hot spring that overlooks the lake. It was beautiful to watch as the moon hovered over the horizon, and the smell and feeling of steam emitting from the hot spring soothed the warriors' weary souls as promised by Yun.

"Watcha standing around for? Hop on in!" Yun said as he made his way in first into the hot spring. Po and the Five watched Yun teased up, then relaxed as he sagged his back against the wooden frame of the hot spring. "Oh…now…that's…nice…" Yun hummed as he relaxed in the hot spring. The gang joined Yun, and also felt their bodies go at ease as the steaming waters relaxed every muscle and bone in their body.

"Now this is the way to end a day." Po mumbled pleasantly.

"Amen to that dude." Mantis added.

Our warriors continued their stay in the hot spring for a few more hours as time finally reached midnight. The group shared a pleasant discussion while soaking in the spring's water to relax their weary muscles. Po and the Furious Five were glad that they spent their day off with Yun…or so they thought.

As Po and the gang relaxed in the hot spring, a low rumbling growl pierced the spring users' ears, the knot of dread and fear grasping their minds again.

"That was your stomach, right Po?" Monkey asked nervously.

"No Monkey. No it wasn't." Po responded bleakly.

Everyone glanced back and forth at each other before hearing another growl from the woods, louder and closer.

"Well, I for one had enough mind games for one day. Night guys!" Yun yelled and leaped out of the spring before heading back to the tent rather quickly.

"Wait for us!" Po, Monkey, and Mantis cried, also following Yun.

Tigress, Crane, and Viper stayed behind, finding it funny for the three boys to let their imagination take over their strong wills.

"Men…" Tigress smirked.

Crane coughed abruptly, trying to make himself aware of his presence to his female companions.

"You're different Crane." Viper added. Crane shrugged inwardly as he changed into a more comfortable position in the hot spring.

"I got to say girls, that was pretty clever of you Tigress. Scaring the boys off with your death growl, that's priceless." Crane laughed.

Tigress and Viper's good mood changed into confusion and terror as Crane made that statement.

"That wasn't me." Tigress answered.

"We both thought it was you who made that noise." Viper added.

Now Crane is terrified beyond belief. The three warriors heard the same growl again, much closer and terrifying.

"Wait for us!" Tigress, Viper, and Crane yelled after their distant companions as they scrambled out of the hot spring and back to camp.

Yun prepared the tent to have several 'rooms,' which were divided by curtains to act as walls. As Po and the Furious Five laid in bed and went for some much needed sleep, Yun stayed up with the knot of dread in his stomach tightening with every second.

"It was just your imagination. Just a story." Yun repeated in his mind. The wolf continued running the growl he heard back at the hot spring in his mind. He can only pray that his drunken mind is messing with him.

"Note to self, stop drinking before going to sleep." Yun finally thought before submitting to the desire of sleep.

Po, Yun, and the Furious Five slept for several hours as the night progress. Po, as usual, wakes up to silence his grumbling stomach. The curtains Yun set up didn't act as sound barriers, nor act as walls as Po pushed the curtain to his left in his room, and found the sleeping form of Yun. Po tip toed his way to his friend and poked his forehead in hopes of waking, and not angering his wolf buddy.

"Pssss! Yun!" Po whispered.

"ngg….what Po?" Yun moaned, not moving from his sleeping form.

"I'm hungry, where do you keep your food?" Po asked.

"No surprise…sigh…red bag next to the door…" Yun growled before going back to sleep.

Po quietly scurried his way to the entrance of the tent to fulfill his stomach's needs. The panda finds his goal and begins unpacking all kinds of snacks from the red bag Yun mentioned. Po went outside and sat on a log while snacking on his rice crackers, almond cookies, and meat buns. Po admired the nightly sky and mesmerizing glimmer from the lake. He was glad to have this day off with his best friend Yun, and his favorite group of admirers and friends, the Furious Five. The panda sat and ran the day off he had through his mind. He imagined that this could be possibly one of the best things he experienced in his life.

While day dreaming, Po heard ruffled noises from nearby bushes next to him. Po slowly glanced at the bushes, and met two glowing red orbs emerging from the darkness of the bushes. Po started to tremble in fear as two blood stained tusks went ahead of the two orbs. Po finally realized that the orbs were eyes, belonging to a familiar creature.

"Um, nice Manbearpig. Wanna snack?" Po asked nervously to the growling creature emerging from the bushes.

Po threw all his snacks at the creature in an attempt to scare it, or please its hunger. But Po remembered that this thing loves to eat Pandas as the creature ignored his snack offering and finally lurked out of the bushes. The Manbearpig was three times his size, and much more terrifying than the costume he used to scare his friends. The creature unleashed a soul freezing shriek that sent Po running back to the tent in sheer terror.

Yun and the Furious Five heard a loud shriek and Po's screaming voice echoing the night. Yun was first to the doorway of the tent to silence the ruckus in order to continue his sleep.

"Po! What is going-" Yun shouted before Po stumbled inside the tent and crashed into his drowsy form.

"Guys! Thing! Scary! Wants to kill us!" Po trembled.

"Get off me !" Yun ordered as he lifted Po off of his body.

The Furious Five emerged from their rooms, half asleep and angry for their dragon warrior to wake them up in the middle of the night.

"Po…go to sleep and shut up." Tigress groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"No! Big! Scary! Pink Thing! Outside!" Po stuttered.

"Argh…guys, watch over Po while I'll go outside…" Yun grumbled as he left the tent.

"Don't go! You're too young to be eaten!" Po screamed as he frantically ran after Yun. Tigress and Monkey held Po to sustain him from doing anything stupid.

"Geez Po, what's gotten in you?" Monkey asked, holding back Po with all his strength.

"I saw it! The Manbearpig!" Po screamed.

"Po, it was only a story." Viper said.

A second later, the group heard Yun screaming and back in tent. His whole body was shaking and almost pale from fear.

"Big! Scary! Pink! Outside!" Yun stuttered, before falling in a fetal position.

"Sigh…come on guys." Tigress instructed the Furious Five to follow her out to see this terror Po and Yun keep on whining about. The Furious Five went outside, and froze as still as statues as their eyes met with enormous Manbearpig. The creature unleashed its trademark shriek, and mortal terror seized the Furious Five's skin. Po and Yun quickly grabbed all the members of the Five and made a dash out of the lake.

"Yun! This is by far the best and worst day off I ever had!" Po screamed with frozen forms of Tigress, Viper, and Mantis in his arms.

"Your welcome!" Yun yelled back sarcastically with Crane and Monkey in his arms.

"We can walk you know!" Tigress yelled from Po's arms.

Po and Yun finally set the Furious Five down after they broke from their frozen states of fear, which made them both laugh at the thought that the mighty Furious Five were terrified to the point of freezing in fear.

"Care to explain why you two carried us like that?" Crane demanded.

"You all don't understand, the Manbearpig can't be stop and it never stops chasing its prey." Yun answered back.

Several trees from the forest fell over, and the vicious Manbearpig emerged from the forest, focused on its seven meals. Claws sharp and fangs ready for killing, the Manbearpig dashed savagely at the group with surprising speed.

"RUN!" Yun screamed.

And so the chase was on with the Manbearpig running after Po, Yun, and the Furious Five. The group showed no signs of slowing down, as the same goes for the Manbearpig.

"Why are we running away from this thing! We're Kung Fu Masters!" Tigress yelled while trying to keep her pace.

"If you want to be snacks for that thing, be my guests!" Yun retorted back as he continued sprinting for his life.

"Lets keep running. Its great cardio after all!"

The group continued running for several more minutes as the Manbearpig continued chasing them. The longer the creature gave chase, it seemed to get faster as its hunger grew. As the chase went on, Yun made a screeching stop, and stopped over the edge of a high cliff leading to nothing but darkness.

'Whew!" Yun signed in relief.

His comfort lasted for a few seconds as Monkey accidentally bumped into the wolf, and sent him plummeting down the cliff.

"Why man!" Yun yelled as he fell down the cliff.

The rest of the Furious Five caught up to Monkey, and witnessed his fatal mistake. The group looked down the cliff, and heard a faint splash.

"Nice one dude." Mantis stated bluntly.

Another second later, Po frantically caught up with the Five, but didn't notice the cliff as he crashed into his friends, sending them plummeting down the cliff after Yun. Crane was lucky enough to fly out of the group and watched in horror as his fellow comrades fell down the cliff, and several faint splashes echoed below.

"Good news I can fly. I hope they're ok." Crane thought. The avian master was about to fly down, until the he saw the Manbearpig lunged straight at him. The appearance alone made Crane faint in terror, and he to fell and met with his comrades down the cliff. The Manbearpig landed on a rock that stuck out of the cliff and watched its meal gone like that. The creature growled in frustration as it tried to find a way to get its prey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revelations

Shifu watched the sun rose from the horizon, briefly praising the beauty of a new day. The red panda sat along the main grounds of the Jade Palace, mediating and reflecting back on the previous day. Since his students departure, he too enjoyed a little break of his own with tea, bathes, and Mahjong with his former colleagues. He began to wonder where Yun sent Po and the Five to for their break. He can only pray that Yun would please his students if he send his letter of extending their trip to a full day. He will soon get his answer as seven gasping figures stormed through the palace gates. Shifu opened his eyes, and fell in shock about his student's appearances. Everyone was caked in mud and sweat top to bottom. What surprised Shifu is the fact that everyone, even Tigress wore the mask of fear, something he wouldn't expect to see after the years he trained his students that fear is in the mind.

"I'll cut to the chase then, how the trip go?" Shifu asked calmly, trying his best to let out a small chuckle. Everyone began to yell random gibberish at Shifu all at once, much more the elder can take. "ENOUGH! One at a time please! Tigress?"

"Master…the trip was going well, until…" Tigress paused.

"Until?" Shifu asked.

"We saw the Manbearpig!" the boys shouted. Shifu started chuckling as his students and Yun stared at him with confusion and a bit of anger.

"Now students, the Manbearpig is only a myth. Just a silly story the Master's Council came up with to scare their trainees." Shifu replied.

"But we did see the creature Master! I wouldn't lie!" Tigress protested.

"Even you stooped to their level of immaturity Tigress? Look, it would take more than a silly horror story to convince me that-" before Shifu could finish his sentence, the raging Manbearpig landed an inch behind the terrified students and Yun. Yun runs off in fear while Po and the Five froze in place, staring straight into the bloodshot eyes of the massive beast.

"I rest my case. Enjoy your friend while I go meditate in my bunker." Shifu stated before disappearing. Po and the Five were completely shocked for their master to abandon them with this THING. But they can't even feel anything in their body as it continued its terrifying glare towards them.

The Manbearpig lets out its trademark shriek, sending chills up the six warriors before they passed out. The creature made its way to the fainted Po, until Yun appeared again, but this time, a large grin wore his face.

"Alright fellas, we got them." Yun announced. Shifu emerged from the shadows, slightly agitated but amused at the same time. The Manbearpig grabbed its head, and removed it, revealing the head of Master Croc. Soon, he jumped off of something acting like stilts, and Master Ox emerged from the Manbearpig costume.

"I got to hand it to you Yun, you sure know how to give a wonderful time." Croc snickered.

"It happens, and thanks again for letting me do this Grandmaster Shifu." Yun addressed in respect.

"Likewise Yun. Let this be a lesson for my students to stop complaining for a break until I let them have one." Shifu added.

"Forgive me Grandmaster, but how's this a lesson?" Ox asked.

"Complaining won't get you no where. It's better to work hard to ensure what you want than asking for the slim chance."

"Then what is with the whole Manbearpig idea have to do with it?"

"Oh that? That is just to tease my students, it has been quite some time since I acted like an immature juvenile." Shifu chuckled.

"Oh nice. Very good my man!" Yun praised.

"Please keep in mine to address me as Grandmaster, Yun."

"Er, sorry Grandmaster." Yun said and bowed.

"Ah, the perks of a high position." Shifu thought happily.

THE END J

A/N: And that's that, sorry it took long to upload, school and stuff got in the way. Anyway, planning on writing on another fun/humor story like this one featuring Po and the Five enjoying each other's company with fun, food, and pranks. Send me review, message, or any other way of messaging me and let me know if I should write one!


End file.
